The Phantoms Meet the Angels
by EchoNight99
Summary: Doctor Who and Animal Jam X-over. When the Doctor is transported to Jamaa as "Doctor Alienbrave", anything can happen as the fox he is. Finding several companions, they go off to save Jamaa from the Phantoms and Weeping Angels.


**This started out as a random roleplay on Animal Jam, where I am the Doctor and my friends are following him. Yes, I am KibaIjoKiba on it, but I have yet to clear up my full buddy list, but send requests if you want to roleplay in this.**

**I actually played this as a small game when I turned my fox, Twinkle, I believe, into the Doctor. When someone started taking me seriously, I deleted all my animals until I had my fox and lion, then I made Doctor Alienbrave.**

**I have yet to watch the first seasons of Doctor Who, but I will soon... I have seen a bit of Matt Smith and that is it.**

**Mythical Cottonfoot and King of the Jungle are my other two animals, by the way. Just saying.**

**Couldn't think of a better title. Can't find "Animal Jam" on the list. Just going with it.**

**This will turn out good, I hope.**

* * *

Now, the Doctor wasn't normal. As you can tell, the Doctor was a scientist, but not any ordinary one. He had hair that was slightly grazing his eyes (but flipped to his right side) and a bowtie around his neck, often being tightened when the Doctor made a statement or was nervous. He had slightly green eyes and often spoke very fast about things that no one understood but acted like EVERYONE should understand it. His British accent chimed along joyfully as he talked to his partners that were called companions.

Frankly, this friendly Doctor might've not been too welcome once he just appears in the middle of the street in the time-traveling police box he owns called the TARDIS.

Companionless and lonely, one day the Doctor was working in the huge interior of the TARDIS. On his 11th generation out of 13, he knew he didn't have much time left before he was gone forever. Over 900 years old, each time her died he came back younger. After a few failed attempts to find anything wrong in the area, the Doctor just walked into the library and sat next to the pool.

"Great, what now?" He sighed in his accent, looking at himself in the water. "Where to now…?"

As if on cue, the TARDIS lurched. The Doctor was thrown back into the control room.

"Where are you taking me this time?!"

He knew something was wrong because the TARDIS was making terrible sounds that should never be heard in the TARDIS. It was almost like it was screaming for help.

_I need a signal to lock onto or I'm doomed!_

He gripped onto the controls and searched for something to get a signal on. He found a large canyon and he automatically locked onto it. The TARDIS stopped making the noises some; the lock had helped.

Then there was a loud bang.

"What-" He began before a flash erupted from outside the TARDIS.

The flash was actually a reaction to the presence of the Doctor. The flash was creating something... Something in the Canyon that the Doctor had landed. The TARDIS was frozen in time for moments while the flash created a small cave in the Canyon, two orbs made of time energy forming inside. The TARDIS groaned as it landed in the cave, the Doctor staggering out… But a look into the small stream of water in the blue cave made him think differently.

A fox was looking back at him, but it had features like a wolf. It had brown eyes and its head was black but had brown touches to its fur. A black tux was on its torso, a red bowtie around its neck. _Because bowties are cool… _The Doctor told himself as he looked at the dark blue hat of a fox on the fox's head. He could just see a dark blue and brown raccoon-ish tail that stuck out behind him. The Doctor lifted his hand and the fox raised its front paw. _This CAN'T be me… _He told himself as he looked down at his own paws. _Did I die…?_

_ No. _The Doctor would've known if he'd had died. There was no sign of regeneration on his body, none of the side effects.

So what had happened to him?

He had no time to dwell on it, even if he was a Time Lord. Wondering where the TARDIS had brought him, he bolted out of the cave and into the Canyon.

There were lions. There were bears. There were tigers. There were even koalas!

A mixture of animals were talking, some dancing and yelling out things like "Trade me!", "Party at my den!", "Send me _ for a _!", and even things like "If you like me, say I!".

What kind of place was this?! He looked back and forth. As he looked at each of the animals, surprisingly, he knew their names. They were strange names, like Duke Cleverwolf, Little Tinylily, Prince Icyivy, and even animals called Major Majormajor! Before he could freak out in pure confusion, someone was behind him. He looked up to see a white wolf with maroon swirls all over her. He read her name as 'Mythical Cottonfoot'.

"Hey, Doctor." Mythical barked, several accessories on her body. There was a white fox hat with red tips on her head, a grey glove with what looked like magic fire going around it on one of her front paws, a white bow strapped onto her torso, and an armored tail the color of purple. "Nice name, by the way."

"How…" Before the Doctor asked the question he thought about something. She must know his name!

"Err… Mythical, right?" He asked nervously in case he got it wrong. "What is my name again?"

"Doctor Alienbrave, silly!" She wagged her armored tail and a bunny by the name of Little Icypaw snuck up behind her and asked her a question.

"What for tail armor?" Little asked.

Mythical turned on Little. "Leave me alone, please! Nonmembers can't even wear them!"

"She's right." A female lion that actually had a mane padded up behind Mythical. She had purple eyes that contrasted his eyes and Mythical's black eyes and had a black mane, grey body, and red lightning on her. The same glove was on her paw and a helmet and armor to match adorned her body.

"So?!" Little snapped.

The Doctor saw the difference right away. He then spotted members from nonmembers… But he didn't know what it meant. _I must be a member, too… _He thought with realization. Nonmemembers might've been different in size and shape, but they were all equal.

"Please leave Little alone, Mythical…" He suddenly said to her.

"Listen, Doctor; this isn't your fight. We both have the same user. KibaIjoKiba." The lion, called King of the Jungle, told Doctor.

"Whatever, please…."

"What's your user?" Mythical asked.

"I don't think I have one…" the Doctor admitted.

"Then join us!" King added in. "We are all members, anyway!"

The Doctor nodded. "But, please, let me travel around a bit first. I'm new, and I need a suitable companion… Maybe more than one!"


End file.
